Allergies
by imtrash
Summary: Hiro has a mild allergy to peanuts...nuff said...(I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** so Hiro has a mild peanut allergy so...yeah just thought of writing this...anyways. Read & Review. Positive comments make me feel happy.

* * *

><p>Peanuts...you'd think they'd be harmless. Edible, going great in cooking and sandwiches. But no. Tadashi despised peanuts with a burning passion. If it were possible he would destroy all the peanuts in San Fransokyo. The world even. Because his precious baby brother was allergic to them...<p>

After their parents had died aunt Cass did her best to accommodate the two brothers. Caring for them and making sure they were well fed. Yet, neither she nor Tadashi knew about Hiro's peanut allergy. Hiro himself included.

The small family had gone to the park to have lunch together. Aunt Cass thought it would be a great idea to go out for once, instead of staying cooped up at home all day. By now Hiro had just turned 5 while Tadashi was still 8 for the time being.

"You guys, I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." She announced proudly. Handing each of them a sandwich with the crusts cut off. Tadashi and Hiro happily accepted them and dug right in. Aunt Cass's food was the best, even if it was something as simple as pb & j sandwiches.

Suddenly Hiro started to cough, but both she and Tadashi had brushed it off as they thought Hiro had just eaten a little too fast. But the coughing didn't stop. Hiro's breathing became more labored.

"Aunt...Cass...I-I don't feel so good." Hiro stuttered. His face was starting to puff up. Tadashi started panicking and tried to comfort his brother. Holding his hand and assuring him that everything was going to be fine. To Tadashi's horror, hives had started to form around Hiro's mouth and throat. Marking the delicate skin in horrible red welts.

Several minutes had passed and Hiro had started to break out into a cold sweat. Tadashi felt like his heart was breaking at the sight of him in such a horrible state. When the paramedics had arrived he had stubbornly refused to leave his brother's side. Together he and aunt Cass rode in the ambulance with Hiro. Tadashi refusing to let go of his little brother's hand throughout the whole ride.

"Oh, my poor nephew. I'm so stupid." Aunt Cass kept on bashing herself. "I should have made sure that neither of you had allergies. I'm such a horrible aunt! I can't even take care of two kids." Tadashi hated seeing his aunt sad.

"It's alright aunt Cass. It wasn't your fault. I didn't know either."

"Oh honey, I love my family so much." She said hugging him.

"I know aunt Cass. I know." Tadashi was still worried about Hiro. He had just gotten over the loss of his parents. He couldn't handle losing his brother too.

Once arriving to the hospital Hiro was rushed off to the ICU. Tadashi and aunt Cass had to wait outside. It felt like hours had past and Tadashi worried and frustrated out of his mind. Worried about his brother. And frustrated because there was nothing he could do to help his little brother.

The doctor finally came out of the room. He looked at the two and smiled.

"Hiro is going to be fine. Absolutely fine. He just experienced a mild allergic reaction to peanuts." He explained. "I should suggest you keep an epipen with him at all times. Just in case this were to happen again."

"Will he ever grow out of it?" Tadashi asked.

"I'm sorry young man, it's rare for someone to grow out of it. About 20% do. And it could quite possibly get worse down the line." He answered.

"Oh..." Tadashi mumbled, not liking the answer very much. They were then able to see Hiro. He had on a respiratory mask to help him breathe better and his hives were gone, much to their relief. Hiro was awake and waved weakly at them.

"Hey..." He mumbled.

"Oh how's my little genius?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Okay...but my neck still feels a little ticklish."

"Hey, how's my baby brother?"

"Tadashi... I'm tired...the doctor said I couldn't have any peanuts."

"That's right buddy. You wouldn't want to go through this again would you?"

"Nope."

"I'm just glad you're okay." Aunt Cass answered, hugging Hiro tightly. Tadashi did the same. Both still worried about the young boy.

From that day on, Aunt Cass always made sure to make things without peanuts and Tadashi would help too. Reading the labels off of food ingredients making sure there weren't any peanuts. Tadashi would work hard so that no one, especially Hiro, would have to go through something as horrible as allergies, or cuts and abrasions. Little did he know that an accident like that day would happen 9 years later.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Final chapter! Hope ya like it. R&R

* * *

><p>9 years later...<p>

Nerd school was the greatest place that Hiro had ever seen. Young scientists creating things that could possibly change the world for the better. Or make it chaotic. 'Oh rocket boots for cats. Aww Mochi.' He remembered the time when he had created some for the plump cat. It was great. He was glad that Tadashi actually brought him here instead of to another bot fight. He'd met Tadashi's friends and could see that they were pretty awesome. Baymax was nice too. Now all Hiro had to do was get accepted to the school everything would be great. He'd probably be in the same classes as Tadashi. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

After weeks of preparation, he'd finally done it. Hiro finally completed his microbots and he knew he was sure to get into the school. Yet he did have some doubts in his mind. But Tadashi pushed all those doubts aside encouraging Hiro to give what Tadashi thought was the best showcase he'd seen in a long time.

"That was so awesome!" Fred exclaimed.

"I'm proud of you little brother." Tadashi said ruffling his hair.

"You did great. Oh I love you two. Mwa! Mwa!" Aunt Cass said while she kissed both of them on the forehead enticing laughs from the others and groans from the two brothers. "Now let's go! Dinner at the cafe!"

"Yes! Free food is the best food."

"You guys go on. Hiro and I will catch up." So they went on ahead. Tadashi and Hiro walked to the vespa.

"So are you going to praise me about my awesome work?" Hiro asked putting on the large helmet.

"Nope, I was just gonna say that your fly was down for the whole thing." He said smirking and put on his helmet.

"Hahaha, very funny Tadashi..." He looked down at his pants just to be sure and was shocked to find it down. Zipping it up he groaned. "Why didn't you say anything!?" Tadashi chuckled. Both of them sat on the scooter. And sped off to the cafe. The night went off without incident.

Nerd school

Celebrating his entrance into the school wasn't over just yet. Honey Lemon had prepared something special for Hiro's first day at SFIT.

"I'll be back Hiro. I'm going to go and get Baymax." Tadashi replied walking to his lab. Hiro shook his head and made his way to the others.

"SURPRISE!" they shouted almost giving Hiro a heart attack.

"You guys."

"I made you something Hiro." Honey Lemon announced. "Ta-da!" She said revealing a plate of empanadas. "I made them myself." She smiled.

"Awesome," Fred said trying to snatch one. But Honey lightly smacked his hand away.

"I made these for Hiro, Freddie. After Hiro eats one you can have as many as you want. Go ahead Hiro." Hiro smiled and took one. He looked at the pastry and took a bite. It tasted good, chocolate. One of Hiro's favorite flavors when it comes pastries or candy. But it was crunchy for some reason, a tingling sensation began rising in his throat.

"Honey this is great and all but...why is it crunchy?"

"I put peanuts in it. Why?"

"Oh...o-oh...no..." He wheezed. "I'm...allergic..to...to..." He fumbled for his epipen but found his pockets to be empty. Out of all the days to forget it, today had to be that vision suddenly becoming blurry. It was getting harder to breathe. He started clawing at his neck and started seizing on the floor.

"Hey Hiro, I got Baymax..." Tadashi replied entering the room with the huggable robot. He noticed the frozen faces of his friends, following their gaze, he was absolutely horrified to see Hiro on the floor. Making fruitless attempts at getting oxygen into his system while still clawing at his neck. Tadashi not wasting a second slid towards Hiro and checked to see if he was alright. Their weren't any welts/hives on his face but he was wheezing.

"Ta...ta..." He choked out.

"Baymax! Scan Hiro now!"

"Scan complete. Hiro is experiencing anaphylaxis, a severe allergic reaction to peanuts."

"How did this happen?" He said starting to panic. Hiro didn't have much time left he could tell. The others were surprised to see their usual calm friend panic.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know he was allergic to peanuts!" Honey sobbed.

"It's alright Honey. It was my mistake for not telling any of you." Tadashi breathed. "Go call 911." He ordered. Honey wiped away her tears and with Fred went to call an ambulance.

"My scanners indicate that Hiro's throat is constricting." Baymax announced. "If we do not hurry, I am afraid that Hiro will...be deceased." No that wasn't gonna happen. As long as Tadashi was there, nothing was going to happen to Hiro.

"Baymax, time to do your thing." Tadashi said, having high hopes for the big marshmallow. He was afterall entrusting his brother to him.

Baymax lifted Hiro up from the ground and set him down on a clean table, courtesy of Wasabi and Gogo. He then lifted up the side of one of Hiro's pant legs. Exposing his outer thigh. The top of Baymax's pointer finger then opened revealing an orange tip. He then jabbed the orange tip to Hiro's thigh.

"Mmph!" Hiro yelped, his breathing was becoming less and less labored. After a few more seconds he shot up into a sitting position. Almost headbutting Tadashi in the process. He took large gulps of air. Before he could speak, Tadashi had hugged him. Almost smothering him in his cardigan.

"You're so lucky. I don't know what I'd do without you." Tadashi mumbled.

"Tadashi...I...I'm so stupid..."

"No you're not. You just didn't know. You're okay now and that's all that matters." Tadashi replied, hugging his brother tight. "It was my fault. I didn't tell them about your peanut allergy. It must have slipped my mind. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Hiro said, smiling cheekily at Tadashi. He smiled back, ruffling his brother's unruly hair.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope it wasn't too rushed...Should I make a bad end? :/


End file.
